Myth of St Bride
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Ini hanya cerita kecil tentang Ran yang menemui Simhinichi di gereja St. Bride dan hadiah kecil yang Shinichi beeika padanya./Canon Setting after Sabara Hades case had solved/ShinRan/fict pertama di fandom Detective Conan/special fict for Diah cherry/Happy Reading! :D


**Sakura's Lover present,**

 **Special fict for Diah cherry**

 **Myth of St. Bride**

 **ShinRan fict**

 **Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Author do never ever get any profit with this fict**

 **Warning: OOC banget, Typo bertebaran, pendek, aneh, ga jelas, ga dapet feelnya, setting Canon, dll.**

 **Don't Like? Baca aja, tapi boleh kok berhenti kalo mulai pengen muntah :)**

 **Happy reading! :D**

* * *

"London benar-benar menakjubkan!"

Gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang itu berdecak kagum sambil menatap Big Ben di hadapannya. Dia sudah puas memotret jam besar yang menjadi salah satu icon kota London itu. Senyumannya semakin lebar kala mendengar suara kekehan di ujung sana yang tersambung melalui telpon genggam yang ditempelkan di telinga kirinya.

"Ya. Berterima kasihlah pada salah satu anggota kerajaan yang mengundangmu ke kotanya Sir Sherlock Holmes ini," ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Huh, baiklah, tuan detektif menyebalkan. Aku juga akan mengingat kau yang sudah membohongi karena datang ke kota ini tanpa bilang-bilang," ujar Ran pura-pura sebal.

"Maaf deh. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu berkali-kali," gerutu Shinichi dari seberang sana, membuat Ran tersenyum kecil. Dia senang bisa membuat Shinichi yang sombong ini kelimpungan dan merasa bersalah.

Ya, Ran memang sempat kesal pada Shinichi karena tiga hari yang lalu tidak mengabari kedatangannya ke London. Padahal kan Ran ingin memberi kejutan waktu itu pada Shinichi kalau dia bisa pergi ke tempat kelahiran Sherlock Holmes ini lebih dulu dari pada pemuda itu. Tapi ternyata Shinichi juga sedang berada di London. Dan akhirnya mereka harus berhadapan dengan kasus ancaman bom oleh Hades Sabara kemarin yang ditujukan kepada Minerva Glass di stadion Wimbledon. Dan akhirnya setelah kasus itu selesai dan Hades sudah ditangkap polisi, Ran bisa berjalan-jalan sepuasnya di kota London. Ayahnya tidak bisa ikut karena harus pergi ke Buckingham palace untuk menceritakan kasus-kasus yang pernah dihadapinya kepada anggota kerajaan pecinta cerita detektif itu. Sementara Conan masih sakit, kadi hanya bisa berdiam diri di hotel bersama Profesor Agasa. Jadilah dia berjalan-jalan sendirian mengitari kota London yang indah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan pulang ke Jepang, Shinichi-kun?" Tanya Ran penasaran.

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi. Kasus yang kutangani belum selesai," ujar Shinichi di seberang sana, yang tentu saja bohong. Hanya saja Ran tidak perlu tahu. "Kalau kau dan rombonganmu, kapan pulang?"

"Besok, Shinichi-kun. Dan Minerva-san bilang dia akan mengantarku ke bandara. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya," jawab Ran penuh semangat. Shinichi tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kutunjukan hal yang bagus sebelum kau pulang?" Ujar Shinichi, membuat Ran penasaran.

"Apa itu, Shinichi-kun?"

"Kau harus pergi ke gereja St. Bride telebih dahulu untuk mengetahuinya."

Ran mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa harus ke sana?"

"Karena aku sedang ada di sini. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah," jawab Shinichi cuek, yang langsung membuat Ran panik.

"Iya! Iya! Aku sedang berjalan ke sana!" Ran langsung bergegas berjalan meninggalkan kawasan Big Ben, menuju ke tempat Shinichi.

"Naik metro no. 11 saja. Kalau jalan terlalu lama," sahut Shinichi di seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Kumatikan telponnya dulu ya, Shinichi-kun," ujar Ran sambil berjalan ke halte terdekat. Shinichi menyahut lalu menutup telponnya.

Dua menit berlalu, dan bus yang Ran tunggu akhirnya tiba. Dia pun naik bersama warga London lainnya. Mungkin karena sekarang jam pulang kantor, metro menjadi penuh sesak, walau tidak sepenuh kereta di Tokyo sih. Butuh waktu empat menit perjalanan menuju ke halte terdekat dari gereja St. Bride. Setelah turun, Ran perlu berjalan lagi untuk mencapai ke gereja kuno nan legendaris itu.

Ran tersenyum ketika sudah sampai di depan gereja berlonceng besar yang sering dijadikan model kue pengantin itu. Cahaya senja menimpa bangunan gereja, menambah kesan romantis di sini. Ran pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat mengabari Shinichi kalau dirinya sudah sampai di depan gereja. Belum sempat dia membukanya, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Shinichi, membuat ponselnya bergetar. Buru-buru Ran mengangkat panggilan dari teman masa kecilnya yang kemarin menyatakan cinta padanya itu.

"Shinichi-kun, kau di mana?" Tanya Ran langsung sambil celingukan.

"Aku ada di dalam gereja. Masuklah, Ran."

Ran menuruti perintah Shinichi memasuki gereja. Bagian dalam gereja gelap dan sepi, hanya cahaya senja yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi saja yang memberikan penerangan. Namun mata Ran bisa menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi yang tengah berdiri di depan kapel membelakanginya dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya, gaya khas yang dimiliki Shinichi. Ran pun melangkah ke arah kapel, menghampiri pemuda yang disukainya itu. Gema langkahnya tidak membuat Shinichi menoleh pada Ran. Pemuda itu masih tetap berdiri membelakangi Ran, menunggu.

"Shinichi-kun?" Ran memanggil ketika gadis cantik itu sudah sampai tepat di belakang Shinichi. Barulah pemuda bermarga Kudo itu berbalik ke arahnya, menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit Ran artikan. Ran sampai tersipu karena ditatap sedemikian intens oleh pemuda tampan bersel otak abu-abu itu.

"Kalau aku minta maaf, maukah kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba, menghapuskan keheningan di antara mereka.

Ran terdiam, menatap Shinichi tidak mengerti. "Minta maaf untuk apa, Shinichi-kun?"

"Ran, mungkin setelah ini, aku akan sangat jarang menemuimu," Shinichi berkata lirih, tersirat nada menyesal di suaranya yang setenang senja.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Shinichi-kun," Ran tersenyum, menatap lembut ke wajah pria tampan di hadapannya. "Aku mengerti kau itu orangnya tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum kasus yang kau tangani selesai. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Asal kau terus menghubungiku saja sering-sering, itu sudah cukup kok," sahut Ran dengan senyuman cantiknya. "Kalau kau tidak mengabariku, siap-siap saja mendapat pukulanku," canda Ran sambil memamerkan tinjunya di depan Shinichi, membuat detektif muda itu terkekeh geli.

"Ya, nona cengeng sok kuat. Itu pasti kulakukan," Shinichi tersenyum pada Ran, yang sukses membuat gadis itu tersipu lagi. "Tapi aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu," Shinichi merogoh kantung celananya, lalu menyodorkan sebuah lencana kecil menyerupai pin ke hadapan Ran. "Ambilah," pinta Shinichi, yang langsung dilakukan putri dari Kogoro Mori itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ran bingung. Dia mengamati lencana perunggu berbentuk gereja itu, yang langsung dia sadari kalau itu merupakan gambar gereja St. Bride sendiri.

"Sugoi! Kau mendapatkannya di mana, Shinichi-kun?" Tanya Ran antusias sambil mengamati lencana itu.

"Aku membelinya di toko souvenir dekat sini. Aku juga punya satu, cuma ukurannya lebih besar. Kau suka kan dengan benda-benda seperti ini?" Shinichi memperlihatkan lencana miliknya.

"Wah, lucunya. Sonoko pasti akan iri melihat ini!" Ujar Ran sambil mengusap lencana itu dengan jarinya. "Arigatou ne, Shinichi-kun," lanjut Ran sambil tersenyum bahagia, menambah kecantikan Ran puluhan kali lipat. Tentu saja Ran senang. Jarang-jarang Shinichi memberikannya hadiah, tentu dia sangat senang mendapatkannya. Dia akan menyimpan baik-baik lencana ini, karena lencana ini akan menghubungkannya dengan Shinichi, teman masa kecilnya yang dia cintai.

Shinichi tersenyum lembut menatap Ran yang terlihat bahagia itu. Perlahan dia mengamit tangan Ran, membuat gadis cantik itu sedikit tersentak.

"Ayo, kuantar kembali ke hotel. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam kan?" ujar pemuda tampan dan cerdas itu kalem. Dia pun menuntun Ran meninggalkan gereja antik ini, menggenggam tangan gadis yang dia cintai erat-erat agar tidak terlepas. Ran sendiri tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum malu sejak tangannya digenggam Shinichi. Dia menatap kagum punggung Shinichi yang berada di hadapannya. Sosok Shinichi bagi Ran lebih keren dari pada Pangeran William atau seluruh pangeran tampan di dongeng-dongeng yang pernah dia baca. Karena ini Shinichi, pemuda yang ia cintai sekarang dan selama-lamanya.

Tapi Ran tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya ada sebuah mitos tentang gereja St. Bride. Mitosnya adalah jika seorang pria memberikan kekasihnya lencana St. Bride di dalam gereja itu kepada kekasihnya, maka mereka akan bahagia selama-lamanya. Shinichi memang tidak pernah mempercayai mitos karena pasti selalu berbenturan dengan logika. Namun untuk kali ini saja,dia berharap mitos itu menjadi kenyataan pada mereka. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hai hai hai penghuni fandom Detective Conan! :D maafkan saya karena sudah mengotori fandom cerdas dan ajaib ini dengan fict aneh saya.. #bersimpuh saya cuma main ke sini untuk memenuhi janji saya ke Diah cherry untuk bikinin fict ShinRan romance ehehehe**

 **Maafkan aku yah Diah-neechan kalau fictnya aneh dan ga jelas banget.. pendek lagi... T_T hanya ini yang bisa kupersembahkan padamu.. semoga suka deh.. eheheh pokoknya hutangnya lunas yaa?! #maksa**

 **Btw jangan dipikirin yah soal mitos gereja St. Bride itu.. itu murni karangan author aja.. eheheh #ditabok**

 **Oke, thanks buat semuanya yang udah baca. Kritik, saran dan flame ditampung dengan senang hati kalau ada.. :D salam hangat dari sayaa yaa! :3**

 **Bandung, 11 Agustus 2016**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
